


but i have you here today

by la_victorienne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victorienne/pseuds/la_victorienne
Summary: ianto lost power in his flat.





	

It’s time to get out the thermal underwear and thickest pullovers – Britain is set for shockingly cold weather for at least the next couple of weeks.  
After a glorious Christmas, with not a hint of a snowflake, temperatures have been slipping steadily downwards, with minus 11C (12F) recorded in Aviemore, in the Highlands, on Saturday night.  
\-- Times News Report,  
December 29th, 2008

“Jack? Er, I have a bit of a problem. Can I come to the Hub?” Jack laughs into the phone, a warm and welcoming sound, and Ianto smiles involuntarily.

“Of course – although, would you rather I just come there?” He hears a huff and a half grunt, of “no,” and then the clicking of chattering teeth.

“It’s a little chilly here, to be honest. My flat lost power sometime during the day. How is it there?”

“Warm and cosy, why don’t you drop in?”

The whirring sound of the invisible lift rumbles into life, and Jack recognizes Ianto’s shoes as he descends. “I think I might, thanks.” Jack clicks the mobile shut and approaches the lift slowly, just as Ianto makes it to the bottom. He extends a hand and Ianto takes it, surprising Jack with its frightening chill. He frowns.

“How long were you in the cold, Ianto?” Ianto shrugs and looks sheepish, which makes Jack worry. “An hour? More?”

“Well,” Ianto returns, “I had to light candles and change the sheets and call the power company, and once I had those done I thought I could just keep under the covers and be fine. But apparently not.” Jack shoots him a look as he chafes Ianto’s hands between his.

“Apparently,” he says, conveying all he needs to in the single word. Ianto rolls his eyes in response and steps closer, into the once inviolate circle of Jack’s personal space, and folds his hands into Jack’s warm chest.

“That’s why I came to you. Think you can, ah, warm me up a little?”

Ianto is not very good at playing coy, Jack observes, but he goes along with the premise anyway, because what Ianto is very good at is making Jack follow him. He smiles and lowers his gaze to Ianto’s knuckles, rapping gently against his chest, and then back up to Ianto’s eyes.

“I don’t know, Ianto, should I? After all, you were reckless enough to stay out in the cold so long. Do you deserve it?”

But Ianto looks up at him so truthfully, without artifice or distrust, and tightens his grip on Jack’s fingers so tenderly, the cold digits slowly warming, that Jack can’t keep up the pretending any longer. He dips his head and kisses Ianto’s mouth, slowly and with no sign of stopping, until he can almost see steam rising from Ianto’s chapped lips. Ianto’s hands latch onto Jack’s shirt as if it’s the only reason he’s still standing, and Jack takes hold of Ianto’s face, as if it’s the only thing he can think to touch. The kiss leaves them reeling, and both Ianto and Jack feel about ten times warmer than when Ianto descended from the Plass. Jack smiles and leans his forehead against Ianto’s.

“Come on, then,” he says, clearing his throat of its hoarseness. “Let’s put on the kettle and get you thawed out.” Ianto just smiles and slides one hand down to catch Jack’s fingers in his own.

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
